Les DSA : Dépendants du Sex Anonyms
by FFWanky
Summary: Rien ne va plus à Poudlard ! Notre cher Dumbledore est atterré par les pensées et surtout, les actes licencieux des membres c'est le cas de le dire de son personnel. Le sevrage doit commencer ! Fic interactive à plusieurs plumes.


**Les DSA : Dépendants du Sex Anonyms**

**Disclaimer **: **le monde de Potter appartient à JK Rowling…**Nous ne touchons ni radis, ni mornilles pour la production et la publication de…. Hum…ceci.

**Cette fic est en réalité une fic interactive en cours d'écriture. En tant que telle, c'est un mélange de styles, de couleurs et de délires, que nous espérons le moins déséquilibrés… mais le plus délirants possible !  
D'autres auteurs s'ajouteront certainement en cours d'élaboration.**

**Rating** : Attention, cette fic, comme son nom l'indique est du **M ! Elle est hautement déconseillée aux plus jeunes d'entre vous, aux âmes sensibles et romantiques.** Tous les thèmes et tabous d'ordre sexuels risquent d'y être abordés… Vous êtes prévenus….

**Auteurs **(du prologue) : Amducias, Silmaril666 et Zazaone (dite Mémézaza zaussi)

Par soucis d'équité entre tous, « qui a écrit quoi » n'est pas précisé.  
Il ne va pas sans dire que vous êtes invités à nous rejoindre si cela vous intéresse sur le forum dont vous trouverez le lien sous le profil du groupe, pour devenir co-auteur, ne serait-ce que le temps d'un chapitre.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**1- Prologue**

« Ah les violons de l'automne… Blessent mon cœur d'une langueur monotone… »

Le reste de la pensée ne suivit pas. Il faut dire qu'à 150 ans, Alzheimer a déjà fait suffisamment de dégâts pour que même les vers du grand Verlaine maintes fois appris à l'école s'échappent du cerveau. Fût-ce de celui du plus grand sorcier de tous les temps et actuel directeur de Poudlard : Albus Dumbledore.

Albus s'assit en soupirant derrière son bureau. La vie avait bel et bien repris au collège de sorcellerie en ce premier jour de classe. Du haut de sa tour, il pouvait entendre que le château était à nouveau rempli d'un joyeux brouhaha : cris d'enfants, meuglement d'Hermione qui répondait plus fort que tout le monde aux questions de ses professeurs, hurlements de colère du concierge Rusard, explosions de chaudrons, etc…

Malgré tout, il aimait cette ambiance. Les vieux, c'est bien connu, aiment être entourés de jeunesse. A moins que la surdité ne lui permette de mieux supporter le bruit ? Mais ne nous égarons pas…Avisant un paquet de bonbons au citron fraîchement apportés par Dobby le matin même , le Directeur fourra une friandise dans sa bouche et entreprit d'arpenter la pièce tapissée de tableaux.

Tableaux pour le moins spéciaux puisque chacun d'eux avait été ensorcelé afin de pouvoir y contempler, non pas le portrait de l'arrière - grand tante Jeanne ou de Pépère André, mais ce qui pouvait se passer dans chaque pièce de l'école, y compris dans la salle sur demande. Si certains esprits mal tournés peuvent y voir la preuve des tendances voyeuristes du propriétaire des lieux, ils se trompent : cette mesure, instaurée cette année, n'avait d'autre but que la sécurité des élèves comme du personnel pour laquelle, depuis le retour de Voldemort et l'ouverture officielle du magasin de farces et attrapes des jumeaux Weasley, il avait du souci à se faire. En supplément de ce système approuvé à l'unanimité par le Conseil d'administration de l'école avait été créé le poste de Maître-Chien, occupé par Sirius Black, chargé de patrouiller sous sa forme Animagus dans Poudlard et ses environs afin de garder les lieux (NDLA : ben oui, depuis le retour de Voldemort, l'Etat n'accordait plus aucune subvention et les banques aucun crédit aux lieux où se trouvait Harry Potter, « trop risqué » qu'ils disaient, « ça attire les Mangemorts et la dévastation » qu'ils disaient, alors le Directeur avait dû embaucher un maître-chien deux – en – un au lieu du Maître plus le chien, et donc deux salaires sans compter les charges et le ramassage de crottes et… Vous suivez ?).

Tout cela donnait à Poudlard un faux air de supermarché implanté en ZEP moldue, mais encore une fois, c'était indispensable. On devait s'attendre à tout cette année. Enfin, à tout…

« A tout sauf à ça ! » s'écria Albus (NDLA : ben oui, en plus, les vieux ça parle tout seul aussi) en découvrant la scène retransmise par le premier tableau. Stupéfait, il cala son bonbon au citron dans sa joue, réajusta ses lunettes et se concentra sur la peinture.

Au moment précis où les yeux de Dumbledore s'étaient posés sur la toile représentant les cachots, Severus Snape, le professeur de potions aux cheveux tellement gras qu'il s'en sortirait même mieux sentimentalement s'il avait la permanente de Bozo le clown, Severus donc hurlait en gesticulant face à un gros chien noir dont la truffe humide avait examiné de trop près ses arrières. Pas impressionné le moins du monde par l'air menaçant du professeur, le chien gambadait autour de Snape, évitant habilement les claques que ce dernier essayait de lui envoyer. Dans un mouvement souple, il revint coller son museau à la partie charnue de l'homme pour, une fraction de seconde après, se retrouver avec la baguette magique de Snape (NDLA : la vraie en bois, pas celle à laquelle vous pensez, bandes d'obsédées) plantée entre les yeux. Immobile, le chien regarda l'homme dont la lèvre supérieure se retroussait en un rictus :

« Alors ? On fait moins son malin devant la menace d'un Avada Kedavra ? »

Snape attendit, tenant toujours l'animal en respect.

« Quel sort vais – je pouvoir te jeter ? Voyons… »

Il ne réfléchit pas longtemps, voyant le chien grandir, se redresser pour peu à peu  
se transformer en…

- Sirius Black ! Quel déplaisir !

- N'est – ce – pas Snivellus ?

- J'aurais dû m'y attendre ! Un gros chien noir, des sales manières, ça ne pouvait être que toi, cracha Snape au visage de son ancien camarade.

- Toi non plus tu n'as pas changé Snivellus. Moi qui pensais que des hautes études en potion t'auraient permis de découvrir une formule de shampooing ultra – efficace pour cheveux ultra – gras… Et ton nez… Impossible de te confondre ou même de te louper avec cet appendice qui te précède de 30 secondes partout où tu pa…

- Et toi tu aurais pu profiter de ce temps pour mûrir Black, tu répètes les mêmes choses depuis le collège. Maintenant, vois-tu la porte par laquelle tu es entré ? Bien ! Alors tu sais également comment sortir Black, je ne te retiens pas !

Sirius adressa un sourire moqueur à Severus et s'apprêta à sortir quand il se ravisa :

« Juste une chose que je ne t'aie jamais dite pendant nos études Sniv' … Tu as un très beau cul ! Et tu sais ce qu'on dit ? – A grand nez, grande queue – Si tu ne sais pas quoi en faire un de ces soirs, ma chambre est au deuxième étage.»

Profitant de l'air hébété de Snape, Sirius donna une claque sur les fesses du professeur de potions puis disparut rapidement par la porte avant que son vieil ennemi ne réalise ce qui venait de lui arriver.

Albus secoua la tête en se disant que, s'il savait que la cohabitation des deux hommes allait être difficile, il espérait qu'elle serait gérable. Par contre, si Sirius se mettait à fantasmer sur les appendices proéminents du Maître des Potions… Et en imaginant que, la haine était proche de l'amour… Non… Il ne préférait pas y penser et avança d'un pas pour regarder un autre tableau.

Le tableau suivant mit quelques temps avant que la mise au point nese fasse. Les sorts anti transplanage et anti intrusions perturbaient le champ de transmission magique. Dumbledore repositionna les lunettes sur son nez avant de se pencher vers cette nouvelle intrusion dans la vie privée de ses professeurs, mais néanmoins amis…  
Par Godric ! Il se recula précipitamment. Qui aurait bien pu penser cela d'elle ? Il était à deux jours de vols en balais de s'imaginer qu'elle était capable de… Tout au moins, encore capable… Quoique, malgré Alzheimer, certains souvenirs, des détails, rien de plus, de sa lointaine arrivée à Poudlard lui revenaient en mémoire… Des sous-entendues, des tenues, des allusions aussi.  
En fin de compte, c'était évident. Il aurait dû s'en apercevoir plus tôt et, ni les hautes cuissardes noires, ni la guépière lacée, ni la longue chambrière avec laquelle Minerva MacGonagall s'amusait négligemment tout en s'admirant dans sa psychée, ne le suprenaient.  
A cette vue, Albus sentit se dresser… diverses parties de son individu. Ses poils des bras et de barbe, certainement. Pour le reste, l'ampleur de sa robe nous interdit présentement toute vérifications. Mais toutes les supputations sont envisageables, et ne concernent que la moralité de la personne en train de lire ces quelques mots.

Albus détourna finalement son regard avec regret et lâcha les rebords du tableau qui avait miraculeusement survécu au poids considérable que constituait un vieux gâteux bavant devant ce qui semblait lui rappeler sa jeunesse… Emu par une vision tout droit sortie de son imagination débridée de fidèle lecteur des œuvres de Sade, le directeur replaça pensivement sa robe de sorcier puis jeta distraitement un regard sur les autres tableaux transmettant des images des quartiers des professeurs, mais rien de plus ne l'interpella. Il se promit mentalement d'essayer de se souvenir de ces innocentes découvertes dès que l'occasion se présenterait, et retourna se pelotonner dans son fauteuil pour pouvoir enfin apprécier le sac de sept kilos soixante dix de fondants du chaudron qu'Hagrid avait du lui rapporter sous peine de devoir récurer les toilettes du directeur, punition des plus redoutées puisque aucune magie ne parvenait à venir à bout du carnage peu reluisant que subissait cette pièce.  
Ne pensant même plus au moyen de chantage peu orthodoxe qui lui avait permis de se procurer cette délicieuse mangeaille, il se mit à grignoter ses sucreries en silence, fixant désespérément le plafond comme s'il voulait se retenir à tout prix de regarder à nouveaux dans un des tableaux, se persuadant presque que c'était sa perversité qui lui jouait des tours. En effet, dans sa jeunesse, le pauvre Albus s'était confronté maintes fois à la difficulté de discerner fantasmes et réalité, engendrant de nombreux incidents plus que gênants, et devenant avec le temps un problème qui ne s'arrangeait certainement pas avec l'influence croissance de son Alzheimer et de son diabète secret. Finalement terrassé par ses pulsions libidineuses et perverses, le directeur envoya valser son lourd paquet de sucreries et sauta par-dessus le bureau, se fracassant au passage plus d'un atout dont il aurait préféré éviter l'endommagement. Il se précipita vers le tableau de Minerva avec espoir, bavant presque à l'avance, puis poussa un grognement pathétique de désespoir en se rendant compte qu'elle n'y était plus. Déçu, Albus jeta un regard à celui du maître des Potions mais il n'était vraiment pas d'humeur à observer une des retenues musclées de Londubat.  
Il allait se laisser tomber au sol, triste et désemparé, près à crever en se goinfrant de papiers d'emballages de sucreries pour mourir comme une pauvre baleine desséchée sur la plage, mais un tableau sembla lui redonner goût à la vie : les cuisines de Poudlard et la préparation du meilleur gâteau au chocolat du monde sorcier! Albus salivait déjà et s'apprêtait à recommencer un de ses exploits sportifs pour courir sans retenue jusqu'aux cuisines, quand quelque chose l'interpella.  
Si Albus avait été dans son état normal, il ne se serait pas étonné de voir Remus Lupin calmement installé dans ses appartements, bouquinant tranquillement dans un fauteuil. Mais la particularité de notre célèbre directeur était que, lorsqu'il se sentait d'humeur particulièrement grivoise, il semblait capable de déceler le désir et l'envie sur n'importe quel visage. Et visiblement, le professeur Lupin était loin de lire un traité sur le dressage des scrouts à pétards. Parfaitement concentré sur sa lecture, le visage du professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal avait pris une légère teinte rosée et ses yeux semblaient briller d'une lueur mutine, presque perverse. Un sourire appréciateur illumina le visage d'Albus lorsque celui-ci, après avoir agité sa baguette magique pour faire un zoom sur le roman que lisait son collègue, découvrit le pourquoi de ce regard lubrique. Sagement tenu entre les mains fines de Lupin, trônait un petit livre noir sans dessin, indiquant seulement le nom de l'ouvrage : « Confessions érotiques, tome 285 : A la fac, j'étudiais surtout le sexe ! ». Désormais, pleinement certain que ce n'était pas son imagination qui lui jouait des tours, Albus s'amusa alors à observer subtilement les petits sourires en coin de Remus et les gouttes de sueurs qui commençaient à perler sur ses pommettes, les joues en feu et le regard brûlant de désir. Albus s'imagina un instant Minerva entrer dans la pièce et faire claquer son fouet, obligeant le timide professeur à se lever et à révéler toutes les facettes de son émotion. Albus secoua la tête, réalisant à quel point il était en manque de glucose, et se releva, observant le professeur Lupin faire de même pour aller ranger soigneusement son roman pour en reprendre un autre. Quelle ne fut pas la surprise du directeur de constater que le loup garou possédait la collection intégrale des trois cent deux « Confessions érotiques » et qu'en plus, sa bibliothèque était parsemée de titres comme « Fantasmes pervers », « Soumise », « Interdits, numéro 266 : Jeunes filles en chaleur »… Décidément, le lycanthrope semblait avoir bien besoin de réconfort ! Et c'est ainsi qu'il se hâta de rejoindre son fauteuil avec un nouveau roman, après avoir pris quelques minutes pour se rafraîchir et changer de sous-vêtements. Désormais frais et dispo pour de nouvelles aventures coquines avec Emmanuelle et ses copines, il réintégra son petit coin plaisir et se replongea corps et âme dans une lecture fiévreuse et passionnée. De toute sa carrière, jamais Albus n'avais vu quelqu'un dévorer un roman avec tant d'entrain.  
Non vraiment, là, à ce point, Albus ne pouvait plus se cacher l'évidence : quelque chose ne tournait pas rond : Sirius Black tournant autour de Rogue sans vergogne, Minerva enfilant sa panoplie de cuir et Remus se perdant dans ses romans arlequins pimentés… Sérieusement, il y avait matière à réfléchir : son personnel souffrirait-il de frustrations sexuelles ?

Sa réflexion le mena à la décision de convoquer le Conseil d'Administration de l'école afin de mettre en place une solution appropriée. En effet, si les enseignants et leurs pulsions dégénéraient, Poudlard risquait de devenir un gigantesque baisodrome, une maison close où les élèves ne seraient pas plus à l'abri que dehors, un Voldemort en liberté n'étant en soi pas plus dangereux et effrayant qu'une McGonagall (peu) vêtue de cuir.

Le Directeur prit sa plume et rédigea plusieurs missives, destinées à chaque membre du Conseil les convoquant le soir–même à une Assemblée Générale exceptionnelle pour état d'urgence.

. Rapport du Médiateur du Conseil d'Administration en date du 1er Septembre 1996

Assemblée générale exceptionnelle, objet : les dérives des employés de l'Ecole de Magie et de Sorcellerie de Poudlard observées par le Directeur Général de l'établissement, proposition de solution, vote de la décision.  
Rapport des débats du Conseil d'Administration du 4 juillet 1996 , tenus à Poudlard, école de Magie et de Sorcellerie.

« Vu les faits observés par Albus Dumbledore, élu Directeur Général de l'établissement d'enseignement supérieur de Magie et de Sorcellerie de Poudlard (Angleterre) depuis le 15 août 1970, concernant des comportements jugés déplacés au regard du lieu et de la fonction des personnes concernées (corps enseignant ayant à charge des élèves mineurs) ;

vu les preuves apportées par le Directeur Général, soit des scènes transmises visuellement par l'intermédiaire du système de surveillance installé le 31 août 1996 conformément à la décision du même Conseil d'Administration en date du 15 août 1996 ;

le Conseil d'Administration a proposé la création d'une association permettant à chaque membre du personnel, corps enseignant, direction et élèves, de recevoir un suivi et un soutien psychologique concernant les déviances sexuelles auxquelles ils pourraient céder.  
Cette association, appelée « les Dépendants du Sexe Anonyme », dont le siège se trouvera au sein même de l'Ecole de Magie et de Sorcellerie de Poudlard (Angleterre) aura pour objet de recevoir toute personne, sans discrimination ni jugement, souhaitant se faire aider dans le contrôle de ses fantasmes ou dérives sexuels. Un psychologue qualifié et élu dans le respect des dispositions relatives à la nomination du personnel de Poudlard sera placé à la tête de cette association. Les fonctions de ce psychologue sont définies en annexe ;

cette décision a été soumise au débat et au vote de chaque membre du Conseil ici présent dans le respect des dispositions relatives à la mise en place d'une nouvelle institution au sein de l'Ecole de Magie et de Sorcellerie de Poudlard, soit un vote à la majorité des deux tiers.  
100 des votants ayant approuvé la décision, l'association « DSA » est déclarée existante à partir de ce jour au sein de l'Ecole de Magie et de Sorcellerie de Poudlard. »

Albus relit le rapport pour la 112 564ème fois puis se rassit dans son fauteuil, soupirant de soulagement : Poudlard était sauf ! Dès maintenant, ses ouailles seraient reprises en main et il n'aurait plus la désagréable surprise de voir dans les tableaux, des scènes dignes du film qui passe très très tard le samedi soir sur la télévision moldue.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

_Encouragez-nous ! Encouragez-nous qu'elles disaient ! Les reviews sont les bienvenues et auront un avantage rare….Trois réponses pour le prix d'une !  
Merci de nous avoir lues jusqu'au bout ! _


End file.
